


Tips from The Moon Fairy

by Swanny_Writer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Jun runs an advice column, M/M, Wonwoo is clueless, bc i am always in need of more dorky wonhui, wonhui being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanny_Writer/pseuds/Swanny_Writer
Summary: Jun runs an advice column at the school newspaper. Wonwoo sends in questions (and panics a lot).(aka the one where Wonwoo uses anonymous emails to find out if his crush likes him)





	Tips from The Moon Fairy

“Oh, hey! Looks like Hopeless_Clueless96 is back again,” Junhui exclaims as he checks his emails at the kitchen counter. “I hope they’ve managed to sort out their feelings.”

Wonwoo, leaning against the couch cushion, steals a glance over his shoulder, forcing the butterflies in his stomach to calm down. He uses the book he’s reading to hide his quickly reddening face. Thankfully for him, his roommate and best friend is too busy scanning the content of the email to notice his more than obvious behavior.

He watches Junhui squint his eyes, one hand scrolling, the other pulling at his bottom lip, distracted. Junhui always seems to be distracted by something—whether it be the messages he receives for his advice column in the school paper, or just a random shiny object. He reminds Wonwoo of a cat in that manner. As the older continues to scroll and sort through the many emails, Wonwoo takes the opportunity to gaze at him, wondering again how a relatively normal person can make loungewear look like haute couture.

“Are they still having relationship trouble?” he asks, as if he doesn’t already know the answer. As if he doesn’t know what the email says word for word.

“Hm? Oh, yeah,” Junhui answers, throwing him a small smile. He pretends not to melt at the gesture. “They’ve figured out that they’re in love with their best friend, but now they’re having a hard time determining whether the feelings are reciprocated.”

“That’s… uh… That’s tough,” Wonwoo responds, cheeks blazing. He clears his throat. “Are you going to help them through this?”

“Of course!” Junhui cries out, full of excitement. “I mean, it is kind of my job, but there’s just something really cute and endearing about this person, you know? I really want to help them figure this out.”

Wonwoo makes a noncommittal sound, too preoccupied with the fact that Junhui unknowingly called him cute and endearing. He reaches for his drink and takes a few sips to cool down.

Treading as quietly as a cat, Junhui arrives by the couch and leans over, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo’s neck. “I’m going to make sure this best friend smothers them with love!” the advice columnist vows. 

Wonwoo chokes on his water.

_________________________________

_ [From Hopeless_Clueless96 _

            _Dear Moon Fairy,_

_             I have a few more questions. You answered another reader last time about how most people tend to gravitate toward the ones they like, and that they’ll find excuses to touch your hand or arm or hair. But what if he’s really affectionate toward everybody? And we already spend most of our time together? Is there anything else I can go by? _

_ Once again, thanks for putting up with me. _

_                         -Even more hopeless and clueless.] _

“Wonwoo,” a soft and sweet voice calls for him, rousing him up from slumber. It takes a few seconds for his muddled brain to realize it’s Junhui’s voice. “It’s time to get up.”

He grumbles out something unintelligible that makes the early bird chuckle, and the corners of Wonwoo’s mouth curl up from pride for eliciting such a lovely sound. “What time is it?” he asks groggily, doing his best to crack his heavy eyelids. 

“Nine,” the other responds, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. Wonwoo automatically scoots back, making room for him. Later, he’ll blame sleep for his rather brash behavior.

“But I don’t have class until eleven,” he whines, burying his face into the pillow to stifle his yawn.

Junhui chuckles again, more indulgent this time. “I know, but my Chem lecture was cancelled, so I made breakfast. Come on out before it gets cold.” His offer is very tempting, but so is the warm bed. Not to mention how nice it feels to have the older one right next to him, the cadence of his voice making Wonwoo feeling like he’s laying in a cloud.

“You cooked?” he asks, face still half buried in the sheets.

“Mhm.” Junhui reaches over and combs his long fingers through Wonwoo’s bedhead, nails scraping lightly over his scalp. Under the covers, his toes curl, like a cat being petted by his owner. A content and lazy smile forms on his lips despite himself. But as soon as the sensation appears, though, it vanishes as Junhui removes his hand and stands up. “I better see you in the kitchen in ten minutes, or I’m eating everything myself.”

“You’re so mean,” he grumbles, not meaning it at all, watching Junhui laugh and exit their shared room.

Twenty minutes later, Wonwoo rushes out to the kitchen, just in time to see Junhui slide a piece of French toast onto a plate with three other slices. The usual sparse table is now topped with various breakfast plates: French toast, eggs, bacon strips, a bowl of fresh berries, along with a carton of orange juice. Wonwoo stands staring at the scene, rubbing his eyes.

“Whoa…” he lets out, slowly making his way to his chair. “Is this for some kind of special occasion?”

Junhui returns from putting the pan in the sink. “No, I just thought it’d be a nice treat once in a while. Sit down.”

“Thank you,” Wonwoo says, amazed. As they begin to dig in, something occurs to him. “You gave me ten minutes. I came out after twenty. Why is everything still warm?”

Around a bite of toast, Junhui laughs. “Because I didn’t start cooking until after I left the room. I knew there was no way you’d be able to get out of bed under at least twenty minutes. And there’s nothing sadder than cold breakfast.”

Wonwoo grows warm, touched by the older’s thoughtfulness. It's not like he needs more reasons to love the guy. He distracts himself by stuffing his face.

“I know it’s not of Mingyu’s caliber,” the other says quietly, sheepish smile dancing on his lips. “But it’s better than cold cereal and milk.”

"It’s fine,” he quickly reassures the cook. “It’s more than enough, really.” He smiles, and Junhui reciprocates with a tiny one.

At the end of the meal, Junhui comments, “I bet Minghao gets fed really well.” Wonwoo glances up from stacking their empty plates. “He probably gets full course meals every day. Kind of makes you jealous, huh?”

Wonwoo cracks a wry smile. “Yeah, a little.” Although, it’s not because of the food. He’s jealous because unlike him and his roommate, Mingyu and Minghao have managed to figure out the whole friends to boyfriends relationship roadmap. While he was still lost, not even equipped with a map. 

Afterward, they each head off to class. On Mondays, Wonwoo’s schedule ended earlier than Junhui’s, so like every week, he returns to their apartment alone and collapses on the couch. He lays there for a few minutes before dragging himself to the bedroom. First, he changes into some more comfortable loungewear, then goes to grab his textbook and notes from his desk. He rearranges the notebooks and laptop on his desk so he can reach them easily from the bed, then spreads out the stacks of index cards, piles of notes, and the giant textbook in front of him. The calendar on the wall between his desk and his roommate's has tomorrow’s date circled in angry red marker, with the words 'Calc Midterm' written sloppily underneath. With a frustrated growl, he pushes his hands through his hair, glaring at the offensive book by his elbow. 

With resolve that was quickly slipping, he opens the book and searches for the correct chapter, aggressively flipping pages. A small post-it catches his eye, and his annoyance dwindles to curiosity as he stops. 

“Study hard! Kick ass on that midterm! Set the curve!” Then below the encouraging words, a doodled cat gives him a thumbs-up.

Wonwoo laughs quietly to himself in the empty apartment, tracing over the neat and familiar writing strokes.

Even when Junhui isn’t physically present, Wonwoo could feel his care and affection all around him. He wonders if the breakfast this morning was actually meant to cheer him on and boost his morale for tomorrow’s exam. 

Newfound determination coursing through his veins, he sits up straighter and turns to his notes, intent on making Junhui proud.

In the middle of the night, he shifts in his sleep and wakes up with a start when he registers his surrounding. He’s in bed, covers up to his chin. The room is dark; the alarm clock on his desk reads 2:45am. He alters his gaze toward the opposite wall, seeing Junhui’s figure under the blanket through the hazy darkness. Wonwoo lays back on his pillow, trying to remember how he could have ended up tucked into bed. The last thing he remembers doing is solving equations, sprawled across his mattress, trying to stay awake. Numbers, greek letters, and symbols still swim lazily through his brain. He must have lost the battle at some point and fallen asleep. A look toward his desk showed his textbook and notes stacked up orderly side by side. 

He turns to face the other bed, mouthing a silent “thank you” into the darkness. Then he closes his eyes and lets sleep pull him back into dreamland.

Two days later, the results of the midterm are out. Wonwoo runs down the hall to reach his door. He bursts in, scantron and exam packet waving in the air. The commotion startles Junhui out of his homework, and he turns to Wonwoo. His wide eyes quickly adjust from shock to excitement as he glimpses at Wonwoo’s broad grin.

“I got a 90!” Wonwoo exclaims, jumping up and down a couple times, shoving the papers into Junhui’s grasp.

“That’s amazing!” the other cheers, looking over the circled number on the top. “Congratulations!” His grin is so bright, one would think Junhui’s the one who scored an A- on his test.

“I can hardly believe it! I mean, that’s with the curve, but I don’t even care.” 

“I knew you could do it!” the older says, punching his arm playfully. Then in the same movement, he winds his arms around Wonwoo in a gentle hug. Wonwoo melts into the embrace, his arms coming around to encircle his waist. Junhui hooks his chin over the younger’s shoulder and begins to sway them side to side, a tiny movement accompanied by his soft laughter. 

If Wonwoo thought his insides had melted when the hug began, he is now sure he’s nothing but a puddle of emotions. He’s glad Junhui can’t see his face like this, because he feels like a tomato. 

“We should celebrate!” Junhui suggests, pulling away, much to Wonwoo’s relief and disappointment. 

Wonwoo places a hand over his neck, pretending to look at the ceiling for inspiration. “Ice cream? My treat.” Something cold to calm his racing heart and lower his fever.

Junhui laughs, flashing another blinding grin. “Anything you want!”

And that’s when Wonwoo realizes nothing short of being stranded in Alaska will help. 

_ [From: Advice of the Moon Fairy _

    _Dear Hopeless_Clueless96,_

_         As a fellow affection lover and giver, I’d say that if your friend goes out of his way to do something for you, with no benefit to himself, it’s a pretty a good sign that he likes you. Especially if it’s something cute or thoughtful, like cooking or paying attention to important dates in your life. _

_          Be sure to keep me updated! I’m always cheering for you, buddy! _

_                        -Moonie] _

_________________________________

_ [From Hopeless_Clueless96 _

_              Dear Moon Fairy, _

_             "If you love them, you'll let them go/You love them enough to leave" does that apply to the situation if he's not jealous at all when someone hits on me??? Not only does he not get jealous, he actually tries to help! Or does it mean he doesn't like me beyond a friend? AM I STUCK IN THE FRIENDZONE FOREVER?! _

_              Please help... _

_                         -Very confused, depressed, and stressed.] _

Thursday evening, Wonwoo walks along with Junhui to the coffee shop by Center Hall on a coffee run. They are supposed to meet Soonyoung and Jihoon at the Science Library in a few minutes for their last cramming session before their Molecular Bio midterm, which is rumored to have caused fainting in a few students. Wonwoo likes to think those are greatly exaggerated by the masses to create excitement, but he also doesn't want to risk it, so this time he plans on staying awake.

He is listening to Junhui discussing what is to be expected on the exam as they enter the coffee shop. Apparently, Jisoo took the class last year, and he has given Junhui his old tests to study with. The little bell over the door chimes, and the fragrant smell of coffee and baked goods greet them. The line is moderately long, with zombie students clutching notebooks scribbled with notes, muttering to themselves. 

As they stand in line, the door connecting the front to the kitchen is swung open, and a guy pushes out freshly baked goodies. The smell makes Wonwoo's mouth water. He is so focused on the golden brown and crisp flakes, he doesn't notice Junhui watching him until he hears his little chuckle. 

"Go to the front and look," he says, nudging Wonwoo's side. "I'll stay in line."

Wonwoo offers him a sheepish smile. "Thanks."

Walking up to the display, he contemplates whether he should get the buttered croissant or pain au chocolat. Maybe both. Eating should keep him awake, right?

Someone backs into him, and he stumbles a little. 

"I am so sorry!" a voice says quickly. "I can't believe my laces came undone."

Finally registering what happened, Wonwoo looks over to see a girl with blond hair, tied into long pigtails. The ends are dyed blue. Sure enough, she's crouching down to tie the laces of her sneakers. When she stands back up, Wonwoo notices that she has a very friendly smile. She turns to the hand sanitizer dispenser and pumps it a couple times into her palm.

"It's okay, I'm fine," Wonwoo says, admittedly a little late. 

She laughs a little. "Not exactly the best way to make a first impression."

Wonwoo shrugs, polite smile on his face. He looks over her head, eyes scanning the crowd for Junhui's broad shoulders and mop of black hair. His search is interrupted by the girl's question. 

"Are you in Ledden's lecture?" She points to the heavy textbook under his arm.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Me too!" she exclaims, eyes wide with excitement. "It's funny how I've never seen you." A coy smile crosses her face, eyes lowered a few degrees. "I'd definitely remember seeing you."

"Well, it's a pretty big lecture hall," he replies, eyes returning to look for Junhui again, ignoring the second part of her comment. 

"Yeah, that's true. Did you understand Ch. 21, though? I know we just went over it in class, but for some reason it's not making any sense to me. Did he say it was gonna be on tomorrow's midterm?"

Wonwoo finds Junhui, at last, by the registers. He's smiling brightly at the barista, accepting the change, exchanging a few pleasantries. Wonwoo keeps his eyes strained on him, hoping the latter would turn around and locate him quickly. 

His wish is granted. Junhui turns around, gaze sweeping the bakery side of the shop. When he sees Wonwoo, a spark lights up his face, and he navigates the crowd toward him. Wonwoo lets out a tiny breath of relief.

"He mentioned a few general questions will be included, yes," he says to the girl, trying to stay polite, but also attempting to leave. Wonwoo may be clueless when it comes to discerning Junhui's feelings toward him, but at least he knows this girl is flirting. It doesn't seem fair to continue chatting with her and give her false hope.

"Oh, okay." She fidgets with her hair, tapping her foot on the tiled floor. "Are you planning on studying--"

"There you are." Junhui's voice had never sounded so good, Wonwoo thinks. His roommate pats him on the shoulder once, then swings his arm to prop it over Wonwoo's shoulder. Then he notices the girl, and greets her with a soft smile. "Oh, hello."

"Hi," she replies, blinking.

Wonwoo wonders if she'll start flirting with Junhui now. It's not everyday you get to be in the vicinity of a god-like creature.   

She points a well-manicured finger between them. "Are you two..." together, is the end of the sentence she lets hanging.

Yes!  Wonwoo wants to scream, unfortunately, Junhui beats him to it. "We're roommates." 

"Oh!" She looks hopeful again, and Wonwoo wants to bite Junhui's hand, which is dangling right within biting distance. "Well, I'm Sasha," she introduces herself. "Apparently, we're in the same class," she glances at Wonwoo, smiling.

Wonwoo's face is still expressionless, but he's panicking a little on the inside. He needs to get Junhui and himself out of here before she tries to invite herself to their study session. Knowing Junhui, he'll probably welcome her because he thinks it's the polite and nice thing to do. 

"Really?" he responds now. "That's a coincidence because--"

"Order ready for Jun!" the barista calls, and Wonwoo could have jumped in the air with his fists pumping.

"Oh, that's us!" he pats Junhui's stomach, knowing it's a little too close to PDA, but at this point, he just wants to get out of here. "Come on, pumpkin." He winces at the cheesiness, turning and dragging Junhui along by the arm. The older laughs heartily, though, burying his face into the crook of Wonwoo's shoulder, warm breath brushing his skin. And he finds himself smiling despite it all.

Wonwoo shoves through the waiting crowd to get the tray with four coffee cups, and he notices two white paper bags leaning against it. His hand reaches for the coffee, but he's not sure whose order the paper bags are, so he's about to put them aside when Junhui grabs them. He guesses Junhui must have wanted some baked goods, and he curses himself and that girl for distracting him from getting some, too. Maybe he can mooch off of Junhui's snacks later on in the night.

As they make their way out, Junhui's arm returns to swing over his shoulder.Someone tugs on his sleeve a little too persistently. The boys both turn to see that girl, Sasha. Her cheeks are pink as she hands Wonwoo a slip of paper. He doesn't need to look to know it's a series of numbers.

"I really enjoyed talking to you, so hopefully we can do it some more."

Then she's gone, back to the growing line in front of the register. Wonwoo just shoves the paper in his pocket without looking at it, while Junhui snickers.

"Well, looks like someone's got game."

"Shut up." He shoves Junhui away, although that does nothing to stop his friend's laughter.

"What? She's cute."

Wonwoo shrugs, gripping the carton tray tighter. "Not my type."

"No?" the other seems to think about it, eyeing him. "Then what is your type?"

_Caring. Funny. Sweet. Tall. Handsome. You, Wen Junhui._   "I can't believe you call yourself my best friend and yet not know such basic facts about me," he scoffs.

"Oh, come on, don't pout!" He latches on Wonwoo's arm, paper bags rustling as he moves to rest his chin on the younger's shoulder, poking his cheek with a long finger. "You know you love me," he sings, and Wonwoo sighs.  _You have no idea..._

"What took you guys so long?" Soonyoung asks, jumping out of his chair to make grabby hands at the coffee cups Wonwoo is holding. "I'm ready to pass out!"

"It's only eight, though," Junhui says, sitting down on Jihoon's other side. 

"He just wants an excuse to stop studying," the shorter boy mutters without looking up from his notes, one hand running through his pink hair. Junhui sets his coffee in front of him.

"Well, I've been at it for an hour straight," Soonyoung states, sipping his drink. "I need to recharge."

"If you need to recharge after only an hour, how are you gonna survive tomorrow during the two hour exam?" Jihoon flips a page. "Thanks for the coffee, by the way."

"No problem," Junhui replies as he starts to bring out his study materials. Across the table, Soonyoung continues to lament.

As the night wears on, however, Soonyoung does switch from whining to actively studying. They work on the problem sets, discussing the answers with each other, making sure to arrive at a solution they all understand and agree on. Then they look through old tests and try to work out the problems on their own before comparing answers. By the time midnight strikes, though, they all take a break for some air.

Sitting at the benches outside the library, Junhui checks the contents of the paper bags and hands one off to Jihoon to share with Soonyoung. Wonwoo watches his roommate pull out a muffin before handing the bag over to Wonwoo. He is surprised, but the same time, this was such a Junhui thing, he should have expected it. He cracks a tiny smile when he sees a golden croissant along with a pain au chocolat at the bottom of the bag. 

"Thank you." He bites into the flaky goodness. "You're the best."

"You seemed a little busy at the time," Junhui teases, bumping his shoulder against his.

"She was too persistent," he mumbles. "But I feel kind of bad for her."

"Yeah. Seemed like a nice girl." They stay quiet for a moment, munching on their snack. Wonwoo starts on his second when Junhui says quietly, "You'd tell me, though, right?" When Wonwoo looks over, uncertain, he elaborates, "When you do like someone."

Wonwoo swallows his bite and stares intently into Junhui's eyes, so vibrant and honest. He's tempted to blurt it all out then.

"Yo, lovebirds!" They're snapped out of the moment by Soonyoung's shout, blinking rapidly, trying to hide their matching pink cheeks.

"Are you guys ready to go back?" Jihoon asks, balling the paper bag and throwing it into the trash. 

Wonwoo nods, finishing his last few bites quickly and dusting his hands. They return to the library, lingering behind their friends. On a daring move, Wonwoo grabs Junhui's wrist and tugs a little, getting the older's attention. 

"For the record, yes, I will tell you," he smiles, vowing to himself that he will eventually harvest the courage to confess.

Junhui grins, eyes squinting. 

_ [From: Advice of the Moon Fairy _

_          Dear Hopeless_Clueless96, _

_         In most cases, if your crush tries to set you up with someone else, chances are, their feelings for you are platonic. BUT! Considering what you've told me in your previous emails, I don't think it's necessarily the case for you and your friend. He sounds like the type of guy who just wants to make sure you're happy, regardless of what he feels. If he thinks you like someone, he's gonna make sure you get a chance with them. Maybe a good approach would be to slowly show him that the person you're interested in is him.  _

_          Good luck, buddy! Don't lose faith in the power of loooooooove   _

_                        -Moonie] _

_________________________________

_ [From Hopeless_Clueless96 _

_       HELP! S.O.S.!!! MAYDAY!!!! _

_      WHAT DO I DO?! WE’RE SUPPOSED TO SHARE A BED! WHAT DO I DO???] _

[Unable to send message. Please check your connection and try again]

“Arghhh!” Wonwoo lets out a cry, caught between desperation and frustration, slamming his phone against his forehead. Why was Jeonghan such a cheapskate? Not paying for internet coverage at their current hotel is cruel. Especially now, when Wonwoo really needs guidance.

Why was Seungcheol such a wuss when it comes to the other guy? Is he the President of the club or not? From the way he gives in to his Vice-President, you’d think Jeonghan ruled the whole club.

Letting out another gargled scream, not too loud lest he alerts Junhui of his nervous breakdown, he pushes a shaky hand through his hair. He is an intelligent young man. He can figure out a solution if he just takes deep breaths and thinks about the situation logically.

He is currently standing in the bathroom of some B-grade hotel. The performance club he is a part of has managed to get funds to go to the big city to watch a symphony concert, so they’re staying at the hotel for the weekend. Unfortunately, upon their arrival, they were told that there was some kind of mix up with the number of guests and rooms. So naturally, since the universe hates him, his name and Junhui’s were picked to stay in the room with one bed.

No one found anything wrong with it, and normally he wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with one his friends. But this wasn’t just a friend. It was Junhui, and he felt that at this rate, his heart would burst into a million pieces very soon.

After entering the room with their luggage, he let Jun shower first, while he took the time to sit nervously on the sofa, wracking his brain for any ideas. Before he could come up with anything viable, Junhui was already done. The older walked out, shirtless, roughly drying his damp hair with a towel. Wonwoo had to mentally slap himself. Back in their apartment, Junhui usually has early classes, so he was out of the door before Wonwoo even woke up. This was the first time Wonwoo was exposed to such a sinful sight.

To avoid making Junhui wonder why he was acting so strangely, he grabbed his things and ran for the bathroom to hide.

And that’s how he ends up in the bathroom, trying to email the Moon Fairy, because at this point, he is desperate. But of course, thanks to Jeonghan The Cheapskate, there is no internet, and he’s already used up his monthly data.

What did he do to deserve the universe’s wrath?

Afterward, as he’s drying his hair, he thinks it might be a good thing that the email couldn’t be sent; he has no idea how he’d be able to explain it Junhui, who seems intent on sharing the woes of Hopeless_Clueless96 with him, why the advice seeker is suddenly in a similar situation as them. Now, Junhui might be easily distracted and oblivious at times, but even he can't ignore the suspiciousness.

When he exists the bathroom, the reason for his anxiety and happiness is already under the covers, one leg sticking out to kick at the air, playing some game on his phone. 

“Which side do you prefer?” he asks Wonwoo, finishing up the game and placing the phone on his chest.

“Um…” the younger scratches his neck. “Actually, you can take the bed. I’ll just sleep on the couch.” He indicates the piece of furniture behind him.

Junhui sits up, phone falling with a small thud against the summer blanket. “Why? It’s a big bed. It might not be ideal, but I bet it’s a lot more comfortable than the couch. Besides, can you even fit?”

Wonwoo throws a glance over his shoulder. The length is supposed to fit two to three people, but it’s true that his feet would stick out over the edge. He shrugs. “It’s fine." 

His roommate looks conflicted and confused, head titled to the side, doe eyes blinking slowly, teeth chewing his bottom lip. A tiny crease appears between his brows. “Is… Is it something I did? Am I making you uncomfortable? I’m sure I can ask to trade with Soonyoung or something—“

“No, no, no!” Wonwoo interjects. “It’s not that. I’m just…” He twists the collar of his tee. “I’m just not used to sleeping with people.”

The comment was innocent, meant truly and honestly. But as soon as the words register in their heads, the boys broke eye contact, hiding their flushed cheeks from each other. An awkward silence fills the room, only disturbed when Wonwoo clears his throat.

“So, um, I guess I’ll just take a pillow and one of the blankets.”

“Wait.” Junhui kicks off the covers over his legs and scoots to the edge of the bed. “It doesn’t seem fair. Let’s play rock-paper-scissors. Whoever loses gets the couch.”

Wonwoo stares at him, question marks floating around his slightly damp hair. “Don’t you want the bed?”

“Sure,” he shrugs. “But it’s not fair,” he repeats. “If I win, at least I won’t feel guilty.”

His eyes are so sincere and determined, Wonwoo doesn’t have the heart to argue. So they play best two out of three. Wonwoo ends up winning, much to his surprise. 

“You should’ve just taken the bed while you still could.” Junhui just laughs, grabbing a pillow and blanket to head for the couch.

“Night, Wonwoo.”

“Good night.”

The lights are turned off, and they settle in for the night. Except that sleep is all too fleeting, and Wonwoo keeps shifting around through the night.

Which shows the next morning, when he can hardly stay awake during breakfast with the rest of their friends. At one point, he almost face-plants into the plate of pancakes. Across from him, Junhui isn’t doing much better, although he’s managed to keep his nose from making contact with the table. But that might be because he has his cheek planted on a fist, eyes fluttering shut every few seconds.

Their strange behavior isn’t noticed until the group heads outside. The boys are standing shoulder to shoulder, yawning one after the other, swaying slightly as they try to listen to Seungcheol give them the itinerary. 

Wonwoo feels a sharp poke against his ribs. He snaps awake, looking over at the shorter boy. “Why are you both so sleepy?” Soonyoung glances over at Junhui, who’s rubbing his eyes in an attempt to rouse himself. “Didn’t you get any sleep last night?”

Apparently Soonyoung’s whisper isn’t much of a whisper, because as Wonwoo opens his mouth to answer, he is cut off by Seungkwan’s, “OHMYGOSH!” The sleepyheads and Soonyoung turn around to see Seungkwan covering his cheeks with his hands, eyes wide, blinking fast. “Don’t tell me you guys actually—“

“Whoa! Hey!” another frantic voice cuts in, belonging to one of the youngest members. Hansol waves his hands in front of his face. “It is way too early to hear about hookups.”

“Wait, who hooked up?” Mingyu’s enthusiastic thirst for gossip earns him a slap to the back of the head. “Ow! Minghao, stop hitting me! This is turning into an abusive relationship!”

“Yeah?” the shorter of the two quirks a brow in challenge, crossing his arms over his chest. “And what are you gonna do about it?”

The oversized puppy pouts and spins around, clinging to the closest person around. Seokmin flashes him a reassuring grin and pats his shoulder. “There, there.”

“Is no one going to answer my question?” Seungkwan demands, head twisting side to side, eyeing the much more awake (blushing) sleepyheads. 

“Children!” Jeonghan interrupts, heaving an exasperated sigh. Clearly, the commotion from the back of the group has reached the leaders up front. “What could be more important than my morning announcements?”

“Gossip, obviously,” Jihoon provides. 

Jeonghan’s eyes light up at the mere mention of juicy news. “What kind of gossip?” He’s making his way toward the back of the group, and Wonwoo wishes he can jump down one of the manholes and become a sewer-man instead of enduring this embarrassment. 

Jihoon checks his nails. “Apparently, the bookworms finally got together.”

A myriad of comments erupt at the announcement, tripping all over each other.

The bookworms: “No! That’s not true at all!” accompanied with vigorous hand movements to emphasize the point.

Seungkwan: “Ohmygosh! I can’t believe you guys did that in the room next to ours. Thank god for soundproofing walls.”

Hansol, trying very hard to forget everything he’s heard so far: “I did not need to know that. Some things are best kept private.”

Mingyu and Seokmin throw out many versions of cheers, and something about double-dates coming from Mingyu.

At this point, Wonwoo can’t take it anymore. He drops to his haunches and covers his face with his hands. The voices around him quiet down immediately, leaving only Jisoo’s concerned one.

“Hey, man, you okay?”

“No!” he wails, still hiding behind his hands. “I am dying from embarrassment right now!”

There is a short pause before he hears Junhui clear his throat. He doesn’t need to see him to know he’s still as red as a tomato. “Nothing actually happened. I just had a really hard time falling asleep on the couch, and Wonwoo can’t sleep unless he’s in his own bed. That’s all.” Wonwoo peeks up to see Junhui waving his hands around, long sleeves flapping around, to get them to stop staring at him.

Soonyoung blinks. “Why would you sleep on the couch? Isn’t the bed big enough to share?”

Junhui just shrugs, giving Soonyoung a pleading look to change the subject. Their friend understands right away. Somehow, the group manages to get back to the morning announcement. Wonwoo can’t remember very well; he’s too busy trying to disappear by sheer will. He does offer Chan a small and grateful smile when the younger pats his arm in an attempt to cheer him up.

They get through the full day of activities, enjoying the souvenir shops, take too many pictures, and eventually go to the concert hall. As expected, the spectacle is amazing. Wonwoo can still feel the vibrations and magical sounds of the instruments as they walk out of the hall. 

Back to the hotel room that night, he notices Junhui picking up the pillow and blanket and head for the couch. 

“Um…” he starts uncertainly, managing to halt Junhui’s movement. The latter stares at him, waiting for him to elaborate further than a syllable. “You should take the bed tonight.”

Junhui smiles, dimples visible for a brief moment. “It’s fine. We’re going back in the morning. I’ll just catch up on sleep on the train.” He picks up the items.

“Or… We could actually share…” Wonwoo’s cheeks are burning, and he’s doing his best not to make direct eye contact.

“Are you sure?”

He nods, turning to slip under the covers. He has his back to Junhui, and for a while, he doesn’t hear anything. Just when he thinks his friend has decided to use the couch after all, a small air current brushes his back and shoulders, then the mattress dips. He reaches over to flip the lights off, and they are surrounded by darkness and the hazy lights from the streets.

Wonwoo peeks over his shoulder and lets out a silent chuckle. They’re both so afraid of infringing on the other’s personal space, they’ve placed themselves on the very edge of the mattress, leaving a giant gap between them.

“You’re gonna fall off the bed if you sleep so close to the edge,” he says, the teasing tone prominent.

Junhui snorts, turning around to face him. “I could say the same thing to you.”

Laughing quietly together, they scoot a few inches closer. Hearing Junhui’s soft laughter somehow eases Wonwoo’s mind. He finds himself relaxing, his tense muscles slowly releasing their tight hold on him. 

“I really like the way your laugh sounds,” he finds himself blurting out.

Through the dim light, he sees surprise flash across his best friend’s expression. Then a smirk appears, and he knows it’s to hide the blush. “Should I keep laughing then?”

“No, that’d be really creepy.”

Junhui laughs at the comment, and Wonwoo smiles in satisfaction that he’s managed to elicit the lovely sound. “Is this some sort of midnight confession?”

Wonwoo shrugs, grinning. “Since we’re not gonna be able to sleep anyway. Your turn.”

“Okay,” he matches Wonwoo’s grin. “Well, I like your voice. It’s deep and warm, reminds me of hot chocolate.”

The other rolls his eyes at the cheesiness, but he’s not displeased by the comparison. “Are we just gonna list things we like about each other?”

“I don’t know.” It’s his turn to shrug. “You’re the one who started it. Where do we go from here?”

Wonwoo shifts to lie on his side, slipping one arm under his head. The altered position causes his bangs to fall into his eyes. Before he can readjust, Junhui reaches over and combs it back, warm fingers brushing against his skin. He shivers at the sensation. Only that makes Junhui pull away.

“Sorry.”

“No, it actually felt really nice,” he admits, thankful for the darkness. He meets Junhui’s gaze and asks silently. The older complies, threading his fingers through the soft strands again. Wonwoo could have purred, closing his eyes. “I can probably fall asleep like this,” he mumbles.

A chuckle greets his ears. He flutters his eyes to see Junhui shift position, moving toward the midline of the bed and opening his arm. He pats the space. “Come here.”

And he does.

He rolls over and lays his head on Junhui’s arm, head resting on his shoulder. His heart is hammering in his chest, and he has difficulty breathing. But when Junhui asks, “Are you okay?” He nods with certainty.

It feels more than okay. It’s like ice cream in the summer. Presents at Christmas. Listening to your favorite song. There are millions of other similes he can come up with to describe the feeling of laying in Junhui’s embrace. But none of them is accurate as the simple fact that it feels good and right. When Junhui tucks his head under his chin and starts to comb his fingers through his hair, Wonwoo starts to melt.

It’s that feeling of bliss and content that propels his next words.

“Um… I have a confession.”

“Another?” He hears the playfulness in the older’s voice, and he smiles.

“Yeah.”

“What is it?”

He takes in a deep breath, inhaling the smell of skin and soap. “I actually know who Hopeless_Clueless96 is.”

The fingers in his hair stop. Junhui pulls away enough to see him. “Really? Are you guys friends? Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Junhui’s body buzzes with the excitement, his large eyes bright despite the darkness, lips pulled upward.

“I don’t know,” Wonwoo shrugs, “I guess I tried to keep his anonymity for him.”

“Okay, I won’t ask who he is, but I haven’t heard from him for a few days. Do you know if he’s doing okay with his crush?”

Wonwoo’s heart is halfway up his throat, threatening to choke him. He swallows thickly. “Well, that kinda depends.”

“On what?”

He takes a breath, sucking it in past the lump that is his heart. They’re staring at each other, Junhui’s expression so open, he somehow finds the courage to go on. “On you. You’re his crush.”

Junhui’s brow furrow in confusion. “Wha—But he said he likes his best frie—Wonwoo!” His large eyes blow wide, lips parting in shock. “You’re Hopeless_Clueless96?”

Wonwoo squints his eyes and nods. His arm lifts to cover half of his face.

“Wow… I…”

After a long pause, he peeks through the gap. Junhui is definitely speechless, and maybe blushing. “I don’t know what to say,” he replies when he meets Wonwoo’s gaze.

The latter drops his arm. “Well…” He swallows again, stammering, “Do—Do you like me?”

A shy expression overtakes Junhui as he nods, looking at Wonwoo from under his lashes. “A lot, actually.”

“Yeah?” By some miracle, Wonwoo’s voice is stable, which is not at all a reflection of his thoughts and insides. Cracking a tiny smile, he reaches over to stroke Junhui’s cheek, the skin soft and warm.

“Yeah,” the older lets out a sheepish chuckle. “Whenever he—you—asked those questions, I kept thinking about us, wondering if it’ll ever happen.” His smile stretches wider. “Thanks for telling me.”

Wonwoo returns the smile. His hand cups Junhui’s face, thumb caressing. “Can I kiss you?”

“Okay.”

He takes a second to admire Junhui’s dazzling smile, then leans over to seal their lips together.

_________________________________

_ [From Happy&Grateful_96 _

_         Dear Moon Fairy, _

_        No advice or tips today. Just wanted to tell you that I’m really happy. Thank you for all you’ve done, all your advices and care. Please know how grateful I am of everything you do for me. _

_                     -No Longer Hopeless and Clueless] _

The boys are sprawled in bed, with Junhui’s head resting on the small of Wonwoo’s back, reading through and answering emails. The owner of the bed has a pillow tucked under his chest, nose buried in a book. The room is quiet aside from the soft clacking of keys, and the fleeting bird songs coming through the open window. 

Wonwoo pauses mid page-turning when he hears Junhui’s giggle. He turns to look over his shoulder and meets his boyfriend’s playful gaze, grin hanging off his handsome face.

“What?” Wonwoo asks, smiling despite not knowing what’s gotten Junhui suddenly giddy.

“I just got an email from Hopeless_Clueless96, well, now he’s Happy&Grateful_96.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm, let’s read what he has to say, shall we?” Once he finishes, he looks at Wonwoo with a tender expression, head tilted to the side. “I do know, and I’m thankful to everything you do for me, too.”

Wonwoo blushes, not expecting this when he sent the email. At the time, he just wanted to let Junhui know, using the email and advice column because it reminded him of how it all started. The nostalgia of it all.

“You do way more for me than I can for you, though,” he points out. 

Junhui shrugs, still smiling brightly. “But I like taking care of you. Making you happy makes me happy, so I say we’re even.”

“You sure know your way to a man’s heart,” he teases, and the older laughs heartily.

“Well, I don’t have an advice column for nothing, do I?"

The next day, on his way to class, Wonwoo grabs a copy of the school newspaper out of habit. He’s been reading The Moon Fairy Advice for so long now, it’s become a habit. He hasn’t sent in any questions lately, though, so he mostly skims over the article and pauses occasionally to laugh at Junhui’s doodles at the end of his replies. Until a familiar screen-name catches his eye.

_ [From: Advice of the Moon Fairy _

_         Dear Happy&Grateful_96, _

_         You deserve all the happiness in the world! I promise to do everything I can to keep you this lighthearted.  _

_                     -Moonie _

_         P.S.: A star whispered to me that you should look forward to your next date. Don’t forget the sunscreen!] _


End file.
